GT26 Madness!
by SkyeXIV
Summary: GT26 is actually something from my first fanfiction but if you haven't read it, it's fine! This story mainly has Gotei 13 charaters inside. They will go on facebook, whatsapp and many more! They'll play many games just like humans do. Once you start reading this, you can't get yourself to stop. Why? It's the beginning of madness!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Chapter 1 looks like that but please bear with me and finish reading! Chapter 2 will be different I promise! Gotei 13 characters will start appearing next chapter too!)

Chapter 1: The beginning of madness

The 6th division Captain's Haori lay folded neatly at a corner of the 6th division Captain's office. On top of it was a Zanpakuto and a LLN. Outside the 6th division, shinigami were lined up neatly in lines, training. A shinigami who wore the 11th division Captain's Haori was closing in on another shinigami who was watching the 6th division shinigami train. "Move and I'll kill you," said the 11th division Captain. "Try me," said the shinigami as she grabbed his hand and pushed it onto the ground. He flash stepped behind her. She turned around and pointed her finger at his LLN that hung around his neck. She quickly grabbed it and pointed another finger at him. There was a huge explosion. The 6th division shinigami looked up. The smoke slowly cleared away.

"Hey! You could have gone easy on me, Skye!" said the 11th division Captain. She smiled at him. He was right. She was Kuchiki Skye. "I'm facing the Zanjutsu expert, Hiroshi Daisuke. If I didn't take you seriously I would have died," said Skye. "Return me my LLN," said Daisuke. She passed the LLN that was tightly clutched in her fist to him. "By the way, was that a new Kido you developed just now?" asked Daisuke. "You're right. I call it Shakkatsai. It's a combination of Shakkaho, Sokatsui and Sai," said Skye. "Hey you two! You fought here?" asked a girl who wore the 3rd division Captain's Haori. "Skye! You're not wearing your Captain's Haori again!" said the 3rd division Captain who pointed at Skye's Shihakusho and a LLN hidden in her Captain's Haori sleeve could be seen hanging down from her wrist. "Relax Sayuri. It's not like I'll die if I don't wear it. And I think it's like being a show off if I wear it too much," said Skye. "Here you go," said a voice. The 6th division Captain's Haori appeared on Skye's back. "Thanks, 10th division Captain Makoto," said Skye. "Lay off the Captain stuff. We're both Captains," said Kashino.

Skye's pov

"Captain Skye is something wrong?" asked a 6th division shinigami. "If you have time to talk to me how about you double your training menu," I replied. "Yes! Very sorry Captain," said the 6th division shinigami. Daisuke sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed again. "Suddenly everyone in my division went crazy," he said. "Why?" Sayuri asked. "They said stuff like cookies is the capital of soup," he replied. "I know that one! Remember Skye? What is the capital of hats?" Sayuri asked. "I think it was umm... Lollipops!" I answered. "You two too?" Daisuke exclaimed. "If I'm not wrong the capital of shoes is umm... Towel," Kashino said. "Not you too, Kashino!" Daisuke said. I giggled.

"Only Daisuke doesn't get it~" Sayuri teased. "Who wants to know?" Daisuke said as he looked away. "I think even the Gotei 13 knows about it. The Zero squad too," I said. "Here you are Captain! I've been looking for you!" a voice said. "Manabu, what's wrong?" I said. "Paperwork. Anyway the capital of paperwork is?" he asked. "Most probably umm... Pen?" Sayuri replied. "Right!" he said. "Only me, always me," Daisuke mumbled to himself as he walked away. "See you later, Daisuke!" I called out. "Don't want to," he replied. I laughed.

(A/N: And... Chapter 1! This fanfiction is a game! :D The Gotei 13 characters will appear starting from Chapter 2! If you have ideas, I really welcome them! Maybe they'll be on facebook soon. Bleach craziness is going to be back! Check back next week for Chapter 2! Btw jus to clarify if * * appears the thing written inside is wat the character says they're doing but might not actually happen n if sth written inside - - tis it means it's ACTUALLY happening. Ja-ne! See u next week!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Facebook?

Skye's pov

It had been a hot day full of words for me. I had tons of paperwork. I took off my Captain's Haori and laid it on a chair. I sat down in front of my computer. I pressed the on button and the computer started up. I still had to check the report done by the group of shinigami I sent to the real world. I clicked on the "intersoul" and typed the websoul: .gt I soon forgot what I was supposed to do. Why? I was just added to the group called "Shinigami" when I logged in. I clicked on it.

Chatbox mode

Hiroshi Daisuke: Let's play the game of madness!

White Sayuri: When did you have facebook?

Kuchiki Byakuya: And exactly why am I here?

Kuchiki Rukia: Nii-sama!

Kurosaki Ichigo: Since when did Soul Society have internet access?

Kisuke Urahara: *Intersoul

Kurotsuchi Mayuri: *Intersoul

Kuchiki Skye: What's going on?

Ukitake Jushiro: We're having fun!

Kyoraku Shunshui: Ju? I tot u were sick?

Unohana Retsu: Yes so off the com pls Captain Ukitake.

Ukitake Jushiro: Y-yes

Ichimaru Gin: Let's play Fuzzy Bunny first!

Kuchiki Skye: Exactl here? Daisuke!

Hiroshi Daisuke: The more the merrier!

Hotaru Fumiko: Exactly!

Kenzo Kotaro: Fumiko you're not supposed to have facebook

Hotaru Fumiko: Y?

Kenzo Kotaro: Under-age

Hotaru Fumiko: Not!

Hotaru Hakura: Not!

Yachiru sweetzlover: Yay! Fumi~!

Hotaru Fumiko: Yachi~!

White Sayuri: Since when did the two of you noe each other?

Kuchiki Byakuya: Only improper name XD

Kuchiki Skye: O.o did I see right?

-Kuchiki Byakuya removes comment-

Yachiru sweetzlover: Byakushi evil! Wanted blackmail!

Kurotsuchi Nemu: I got it President

Yachiru sweetzlover: Good job, acting vice-president!

Kyoraku Shunshui: What's wrong Nanao-chan? You actually dropped books! D:

Nanao Seriousecaf: N-nothing

Gin smileyzface: Are we goin ta play or not?

Rangiku Sakehse: Did u change ur name Gin?

Gin smileyzface: Yea!

Kuchiki Skye: Fuzzy Bunny likes carrots but not vegetable

Gin smileyzface: Right!

Kaname Tosen: Fuzzy Bunny likes puppies but not dogs

Ichigo Berryhead: Makes no sense! Puppies are young dogs!

Rukia chappymum: Y Berryhead?

Ichigo Berryhead: not me!

Renji Pineface: Hah! U like berries? Suits u!

Ichigo Berryhead: U 2!

Renji Pineface: It wasn't my actual name!

White Sayuri: Got one! Fuzzy Bunny likes berries but not fruits!

Hiroshi Daisuke: Berries ARE fruits! Makes no sense!

Kuchiki Skye: This IS the game of MADNESS!

* * *

(A/N: Chapter 2 is done! I think you guys got the idea of madness? It's not to the extreme point yet! Ideas are welcomed! But I might only use your idea five chapters later or so. All you need to do is tell me the rule of YOUR game. It'll be best if it's PM but for those with no accounts you can always review. Why PM? To keep it a secret from other readers. The rule from the last chapter was this: the answer would have "umm..." before it! Want answers for name mystery? Next chapter of GT26 madness!)


End file.
